A Scared Mouse
by RWthefan
Summary: Sometimes, when a little mouse has a nightmare, a big bear will always be there for comfort, even if it's for just a minute.


**The following is a short little story I had written in about an hour and a half, featuring the song "Go to Bed, Sleepy Head", a song from this show, with some altered lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: Bear in the Big Blue House is owned by The Henson Company, along with Disney. The song, with the exception of the altered lyrics, was originally written by Mitchell Kriegman, the show's creator, and Peter Lurye. I do not own the rights to this song. With that said, please enhoy...err, enkoy...oh, what was that word?**

* * *

***Nightmare sequence***

All of Tutter's friends were gone. The Big Blue House, once a cozy, warm home, was now empty. Bear, as well as Ojo, Treelo, Pip and Pop had left, somehow forgetting Tutter; apparently by mistake, but they hadn't arrived back to retrieve him for days. It seemed as though what were once his lifelong friends had abandoned him, something he thought they would never do. The house seemed...haunted was the word; without them. On the positive side of things, he still had plenty of cheese for him to survive for weeks; maybe months.

In the middle of the night, Tutter woke up and came out of his mousehole for a little midnight cheddar from the cheese drawer. He opened it up and smelled inside, not being able to see because it was dark and he couldn't turn on the big lights in the kitchen; after all, he was a mouse. It wasn't long before he found the smell of cheddar. He pulled the big, partially-eaten circle of cheddar cheese and licked his lips.

"Mmm...sweet cheddar...come to papa..."

But before he could take a bite, out of nowhere, he heard a scary growl.

"Wh-what was...what was that?"

Without warning, something jumped out from behind the table. A green, hideous monster, six feet tall and with large fangs, stood no more than twenty feet away from Tutter and roared viciously.

"**HEEEELLLLLLLLP!"**

He took off and ran as fast as his little mousy legs could carry him. Unfortunately, the monster was faster. As he neared his mousehole, he trembled from ears to tail. He realized it was no use; the monster had caught up to him. He closed his eyes and prepared for impact. The monster's arms extended and aimed for Tutter.

***Nightmare sequence ends***

**"AAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEEELLLLLLP!"**

Bear, who had been asleep on the living room couch, holding a book (which he must've been reading before falling asleep) in one hand, woke up with a start.

"Huh? Wha-? What's go-?...Tutter?!"

Quickly recognizing the voice, Bear quickly sat the book down on the nearby table, got out of the couch, and ran to the kitchen. When he got there, he bent down to where Tutter's moushole was, and saw Tutter, looking as if he had seen a ghost. Or even worse...

"Tutter?" Bear asked worriedly, "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"I was-I was all alone in the Big Blue House," cried Tutter, who was speaking very fast, "and-and-and everybody had left; you too, Bear!; and I was about to have a midnight snack; but-but suddenly this monster came and grabbed me and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tutter!" exclaimed a bewildered Bear. "Calm down! You must've been having a nightmare."

"A-a nightmare?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You mean...those really scary dreams that...that haunt you?"

"That's right, Tutter," said Bear. "It must've been a bad dream indeed; for a mouse."

"Are...are bad dreams real, Bear?"

"No Tutter, they're not," Bear said calmingly, "And I can assure you that there is no such thing as monsters."

"But...the bad dream...will it come back, Bear? Will it?" questioned a still-frightened Tutter, "Cause, um...I really don't want it to, I really don't!" With that, he began to sing.

Tutter: **Everytime I go to bed  
These monsters come around  
With their scary faces  
Making lots of scary sounds  
I know they're only in my mind  
But I'm glad they're not in my house  
'Cause they're such big, scary monsters  
And I'm just a little mouse**

Bear: **(spoken) Tutter, when monsters come into your head at night, you just have to send them on their way.**

Tutter: **(spoken) What do you mean, Bear?**

Bear: **(spoken) Well...  
(sung) Whenever I can't sleep  
I think of things I like to do  
Like talking to the moon at night  
Or playing my kazoo  
I dream about tomorrow  
Or about what I did today  
And pretty soon those monsters go away**

Tutter: **(spoken) Really?**

Bear: **(spoken) Really.  
(sung) Go to bed, sleepy head  
Dream of stories that you've read  
And think of all the things you like to do**

Tutter: **(spoken) I don't know, Bear...**

Bear: **Just go to bed, you sleepy head  
Your dreams will watch over you**

Tutter: **(spoken) Well...I'll give it a try...hmm...hey!  
(sung) I'll think of spending days outside  
In a cool, summer breeze  
Or playing with my friends  
Or maybe eating a pile of cheese!  
So listen up, you monsters  
Don't you come into my mind**

Bear and Tutter (in harmony): **This little mouse is now the dreaming kind  
So, go to bed, sleepy head  
Dream of stories that you've read**

Tutter: **I'll think of all the things I like to do!**

Bear and Tutter (again, in harmony): **Just go to bed, you sleepy head**

Bear: **Your dreams will watch over you**

Tutter, now feeling very relieved and sleepy, yawned.

Bear: **Your dreams will watch...Tutter?**

By now, Tutter's next stop was Dreamland, as he had fallen asleep in peace, knowing that there would be no more monsters to haunt his dreams.

Bear: **...over you.**

Bear leaned down and patted his head gently. "Sweet dreams, Tutter," he said quietly. With that, he headed out of the kitchen, but not before stopping to turn and take one last look at the sleeping mouse, who smiled happily.

**THE END**


End file.
